dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prickleboggle
Main Page= |Release Date = July 24th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Hobblegrunt |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 1.7 *Pitch Rate: 8 *Turn Rate: 10 *Acceleration: 9.7 |Combat = *ATK: 150 *FPR: 250 *MOV: 3 *CRIT: 125 *HPR: 400 *DEF: 75 *HP: 2350 |Battle = *Firepower: 5 *Shot Limit: 12 *Base Damage: 8 *Max Health: 1020 (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Camouflage *Healer |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Prickleboggle is a Sharp Class dragon original to the School of Dragons and was introduced on July 24th, 2015. It can be purchased for 750 gems (600 gems for members) from the store. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"From the sidelines of the battlefield comes the Prickleboggle. There is more than meets the eye with this dragon; don’t be deceived by its lack of combative abilities, they are still an impressive addition to your stables. What they lack in a fight, they make up for in their calming and healing talents in some of the most chaotic of circumstances. These dragons have essential healing powers, powers that help them bond to some of the most ferocious of dragons, who are often very loyal to them after being healed. :"To avoid attacks, Prickleboggles have defensive skin, which prevents them from being harmed while they tend to their fallen dragon friends. Not to say that they are impenetrable to fiery attacks, but they have evolved to thrive through quick attacks when aiding friends in battle. :"While this dragon is known for being one of the more peaceful of creatures to fly across Berk, it is important to remember that it also has an essential function to heal and calm, making for the ultimate addition as you grow your fleet of winged companions." For more information on the Prickleboggle, visit here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Epic Catastrophe A wild Prickleboggle is met at The Dark Deep, and the player learn that Prickleboggles have a mutualistic interactions with Catastrophic Quakens: the Quaken protect the Prickleboggle from predators, while the Prickleboggle heals the Quaken with its special fire in case it get hurts. In the quest, the player can see the Prickleboggle healing the Quaken. This symbiotic relation seems pretty deep, as a Quaken will follow its Prickleboggle friend if it takes flight. This is how the player bring the Quaken from Dark Deep to Dragon's Edge in the same quest. Quest: The Hunter in the Blizzard In this quest Astrid sends the Prickleboggle from Dark Deep to Glacier Island, in case the player needs it. This shows that the dragon is docile, and once gained its trust, it is easily trained. The Prickleboggle will then help healing a wounded Snow Wraith on the island, showing that the symbiotic relation with the Quaken is not exclusive, but it will help any dragon in danger. Trivia *Prickleboggle is the first and one of the four book dragons to appear in School of Dragons, the others are the Devilish Dervish, the Windwalker and the Silver Phantom respectively; *Within the Game's assets, the Prickleboggle was once going to be called "Nefflewing". |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Game Ads Prickleboggle2.jpg|The comparison between the regular sized Prickleboggle and the ones seen in game Baby Prickleboggles.png|Baby Prickleboggles Hatchling and Adulthood PrickleboggleStoreEgg.jpg|The Prickleboggle Egg prickle bef egg.png|Prickleboggle before hatching prickle oricolor.png|Prickleboggle default colors prickle aft egg.png|Prickleboggle hatchling baby prickle.png|Baby Prickleboggle bby prickle stand.png|Baby Prickleboggle Standing bby prickle idle.png|Baby Prickleboggle Idle bby prickle sit.png|Baby Prickleboggle Sitting bby prickle sleep 1.png|Baby Prickleboggle Sleeping (profile) bby prickle sleep 2.png|Baby Prickleboggle Sleeping (upper view) bby prickle swim.png|Baby Prickleboggle Swimming prickle1.png|Adult Prickleboggle prickle stand.png|Prickleboggle Standing prickle idle.png|Prickleboggle Idle prickle sit.png|Prickleboggle Sitting prickle sleep 1.png|Prickleboggle Sleeping (profile) prickle sleep 2.png|Prickleboggle Sleeping (upper view) prickle swim.png|Prickleboggle prickle fire.png|Prickleboggle's Fire prickle2.png|Flying Prickleboggle prickle head 1.png|Prickleboggle's head close-up (front) prickle head 2.png|Prickleboggle's head close-up (profile) prickle fins 2.png|Sacrum and Tail fins (profile) prickle fins 1.png|Sacrum and Tail fins (upper view) prickle winspan.png|Prickleboggle Wingspan prickle hover.png|Prickleboggle Hovering prickle fly.png|Prickleboggle Flying prickle fly shot.png|Prickleboggle firing while flying prickle glide.png|Prickleboggle Gliding prickle break.png|Prickleboggle Braking Other Prickleboggles Prickleboggles.png|Prickleboggle with the Dark Deep Prickleboggle DarkDeepPrickleboggle-didyouknowyoucanmountit..PNG|The Dark Deep Prickleboggle Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes Category:Dragons Category:Book Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Skill: Camouflage Category:Skill: Healing Category:Missing images Category:Trainable dragon Category:Combat Dragon Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons